Can a broken heart be mended?
by Crowned Phoenix
Summary: I use the American Names, fyi. What if Serena wished on the crystal to change how she feels? Serena & Seiya. some Serena & Darien. First fic, be nice!
1. A wish could cost a life

I do NOT own sailor moon.

It has been a few months since the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu have left, and peace came back to the galaxy. But that wasn't the case for the moon princess. Ever since Seiya left she has been so heartbroken and confused and even shutting herself off from the other scouts.

Serena sat at her desk in her room staring at a picture of her, Darien and Rini, thinking about how happy they were. She then pulled out a small pink box from one of the drawers and started to look through its contents. She pulled out a thornless red rose, and looked at it as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"_This was the first rose Tuxedo Mask used to save me_." She thought as she examined the rose closer she saw that it was starting to wilt,_ "What? Its wilting? In the past few years I've had it, its always looked as if it was freshly picked."_

Another item she pulled out was a small keychain stuffed bear. Looking at it with love and longing and holding it ever so carefully in her hands she smiled and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"_Seiya, I miss you."_ Was all she then thought. She got up with the bear still in her hand and walked towards the window and looked into the night sky and said, "Mother, I wish I knew what to do. I'm destined to be with Darien, and I love him and I adore Rini, but I ache for Seiya, its Seiya I want by my side. He was my strength when I was weak." Little did she know that her black cat, Luna was listening the entire time. Luna then scurried off for now reason, but went by unnoticed this entire time.

She went to the outer soldiers to talk to Trista, aka sailor Pluto.

--

"Luna, what is the matter?" Michelle asked when she saw the cat, Amara came up besides Michelle and put her arm around her, as the both saw the cats face.

"Do you think that maybe Serena and Darien don't belong together?" the cat questioned. Trista then walked around the corner with Hotaru in tow.

"Luna, you know as well as I do that the future has different possibilities, but hers is set in stone due to destiny. She and Darien are to marry, reawaken the planet and create Crystal Tokyo and have her daughter Princess Small Lady." The guardian of time stated. The cat bowed her head and started to cry.

"Her heart is torn in two, ever since Seiya left, she's been different." The cat whispered, Hotaru listening the entire time walked into view of everyone. The older soldiers and the cat looked at her as the shine in her eyes faded away.

"Our princess is in danger, she will make a wish that will change the future and could cost her her life." The small child said in a trance like voice then fainted. Luna's eyes grew wide and she turned around and started to run off.

"_Serena wouldn't dare make a wish on the crystal to change everything! She can't be so stupid to do that! But," _Luna paused to continue her thought as she looked up at the moon _"If she knows how to do _

_it, she has been fooling us all and knows her true power and true potential." _ Luna continue sprinting towards the house.

Serena looked at her eternal locket and put her fingers gently on the silver crystal.

"_I owe them all a happy future. Its what we have been fighting for, it may not be the future I want, but… we've fought too hard and too long to lose it. For me to just throw it away for my own selfish reasons." _ Serena thought to herself.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" she shouted and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She then willed the crystal out of her body and looked at it with tears in her eyes, "Please Silver Crystal, grant me my wish! You are my star seed and my source of life, grant to me this only wish!" The crystal seemed to sparkle its answer to her as she continued on, "Please, erase Seiya from my mind, and numb me to the pain of loving him! Make me forget so we can have the future everyone has been fighting for!"

Luna had just reached the block that the house was on as the crystal flashed its bright silver light in the home. She gasped as she raced towards the house. She jumped up to the balcony and rushed in to the bedroom to find Serena on the floor with the angelic feathers from Eternal Sailor Moons wings covering her body, it was hard to tell if she was transformed or not as she looked at the naked body crying. She went to Serena and tried waking her up, Luna realized the crystal wasn't in the locket anymore, but shattered all over the floor, some of the pieces even had cut the princess' body.


	2. The Sun and The Moon

Luna stood there next to Serena's unresponsive body crying for what seemed like hours.

"Luna, why are you crying?" an airy voice said. Luna jolted up and looked around.

"_No one is here. Why does that voice sound so familiar?" _ the feline thought.

The room seemed to glow faintly and she looked around with her eyes landing on the moon, noticing a small river of what seemed like a fine glitter working its way from the moon into the room. The glitter then produced a figure, a womanly figure with the traditional moon family hair style.

"Oh Luna, you should have known the time was coming, that she would figure this out. My daughter has much potential, do you think she would die so easily?" the woman questioned as she looked down at the feline, her lavender and silver hair covering part of her face.

"Queen Serenity! Your highness!" she exclaimed as she bowed. The woman laughed quietly.

"My most trusted advisor, even after being dead for a millennia you still have to show such courtesies. I beg of you to stop, I am no longer queen, and my daughter isn't a princess anymore." She stated as she walked over to her daughter. She knelt down and picked up her daughters head and laid it in her lap.

"My dear sweet daughter, such pain and heartbreak I can feel in you. I am sorry the crystal isn't strong enough to relieve this pain." She said as she gently caressed her daughters face, "Luna, the other scouts are not to know of what took place tonight."

"But she's dead your highness! How can they not know?" the cat started to panic as the queen gently raised her hand for her to stop.

"Do you not remember that her father is the sun king? She inherits the ability to wield both the Silver Millennium Crystal and the Phoenix Ruby. When I use the ruby to restore her life she will no longer be able to be sailor moon, so there for my granddaughter will be coming back in time to be sailor moon, Sailor Pluto is already bringing her back. You know the sun and the moon, that alliance Apollo and I created, Serena is not only the Moon Princess, she is the crown princess of the cosmos. She will not be able to transform again until after she has become queen." The queen explained as a golden red glow appeared by her. She smiled and looked as man formed by her side, "My love, you have brought the ruby?"

"Yes my dear, for you and my daughter I have brought it. Oh my little moon darling, I wish I could have known you at some point but now, we will never get the chance." The man said, he had ruby red eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into a low ponytail, he also had a blonde beard with a little bit of red in it.

"King Apollo your majesty!" Luna exclaimed. The man just smiled at the cat and petted her, he had a gentle glow to him similar to the Moon queen and to Serena.

"How is my high advisor Artemis doing? I miss him terribly so Luna. I'd love to chat more but if Serenity and I don't do this soon we will lose the chance to save Serena." The man said, and the cat nodded in agreement as the queen looked at her daughter.

"I call upon the powers of the sun, the powers of the phoenix, the powers of love and rebirth, restore my daughters life so she my live again. Her star seed was destroyed, repair her star seed so she may live again!" the king announced. A golden-red glow enveloped the soldier and lifted her off the ground. Serena's body lay suspended in air about 3 feet off the floor. Soon the shards of the silver crystal began to rise and reform into the crystal. The Phoenix Ruby and the Silver Imperium Crystal were both suspended above the princess, but the silver crystal was incomplete.

"Apollo, we must combine both crystals so she may survive." The queen looked at her husband. He nodded and the both told the crystals to combine. The king and queen both held the crystal and set it on their daughters chest, the queen kissed her daughters forehead tenderly and the king just smiled and petted her head.

"I may never have met my daughter, but I do love her so much, you raised her well Serenity." He said approvingly.

"You were always there by my side Apollo. Luna, like I said she will no longer be able to become sailor moon, she will be able to become sailor cosmos one day, but not until she becomes queen, then and only then will she be able to do that. The silver crystal has blocked Seiya out of her mind, but not her heart, she will never forget him truly, one day she will remember it all, but he's still inside her." The queen said as she walked over to Apollo and he put his arm around her, "But we must go now. Do not tell the scouts or the Prince. Sailor Pluto will know and Sailor Saturn as well, but everyone else does not need to know. Goodbye Luna."

The king and queen then disappeared, and Luna looked over at Serena's body. She was laying on the bed with a cold sweat on her forehead. She walked over and hopped on to the bed, nuzzling up to the sleeping princess.

"Mother… Father… don't… go… Seiya…" the blonde whispered in her sleep as the black cat worried knowingly.


	3. A new Mission

The next day the black cat was wandering around lost in her deep thoughts when Artemis came up behind her.

"Luna? Is there something wrong?" he asked, knowing she probably would not give him and answer. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked at her white counterpart and sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is wrong Artemis. We have no sailor moon right now, not until Rini arrives. Serena learned and used one of her powers last night, she almost…"she paused as her tears began to fall, "…died."

"She wished on the crystal didn't she?" a young girls voice said from behind the two cats scaring them both. They turned around to find Hotaru sitting on a bench behind them.

"Yes Hotaru, she did." Luna said, "but why are you hear in the park?" The pale girl just smiled at the cat and chuckled quietly.

"I'm waiting for Rini silly! Trista-mom said she was going to be here shortly and to wait here for her to bring Rini with her. With everything in the time continuum being changed from what happened last night, Rini needs an escort because of the damage done." Hotaru stated, "Luna, Artemis, I suggest you look into what information you can find out about Sailor Cosmos and the Cosmic Guardians. Just in the event something happens one day, the others will not be able to protect her, and I can only do so much without leaving her. The Guard must be awakened before you can awaken Cosmos."

"Hotaru, how do you know so much about the Cosmic Guard?" Artemis questioned the girl, both cats surprised that the girl knew more about this then them.

"Remember I am the soldier of death, destruction and rebirth, I have no true family except one sister that has been alive since I have, have you not wondered why I am always the one to represent Saturn? Just like Sailor Pluto, me and my sister are eternal soldiers, not eternal like Sailor Moon was, but eternal as in when we die, we will be reborn, it is our duty and our curse." The girl paused as she saw a bright pink light shoot down from the sky onto the dock at the lake they sat by, "But Rini is now here and I have said too much."

The three then ran over to the dock once the light faded and Sailor Pluto and Rini in the guise of Sailor Moon stood before them, except Rini was now the age of 15 instead of being a small girl like she was before.

"Hotaru! I've miss you so much!" The pink haired lady cried as she ran towards her best friend. Both soldiers were now in their civilian gear to keep anything from being figured out. Trista then walked to the guardian cats and smiled a sad smile.

"Luna, Artemis, I need to leave the scouts to go back to the Gates of Time. I am going to put Amara and Michelle on a mission, they must go to the remnants of the moon kingdom, or even possibly the Sun Kingdom, while I repair the gates of time." She said quietly.

"Is this about the Cosmic Guardians?" Artemis asked, the green haired woman just nodded.

"But Hotaru knows who one of them is. Shouldn't she be able to help us?" Luna asked.

"No Luna I can not. One of the five guardians may be my sister, but I do not know who the others are, or what their names are. Just thing of the elements that might be the key, considering Sailor Cosmos represents the good and life, Sailor Cerberus represents death much like I do. But just like me, she is a good soldier, if her and I weren't, don't you think this galaxy would be destroyed by now?" The teenager said humorly.

The three women and the two cats walked back to the home of the outer soldiers to discuss their mission. Upon arrival, Trista got some milk down for the two advisors as Michelle got some snacks for the two teenagers and the all gathered in the living room.

"Small Lady, you understand that you are to help Amara and Michelle, as well as Luna and Artemis in finding the strongest part of your mothers court?" Trista asked the young woman.

"Yes Puu. It hasn't been the same since the other night. But won't you guys be able to be there for mom?" Rini asked as she started to play with her pink hair. As she started to grow up and grow her hair out, it thinned down and straightened out, she looked exactly like her mother now except with red eyes and pink hair.

"No I am afraid not my dear, we are now your court since you are Sailor Moon. The members of your mothers final court are a part of the strongest, I am not sure if Sailor Galaxia would be one of them, but if I remember the legends, each of the Cosmic Guardians represented the strongest form of each element." Pluto said thoughtfully.

"There are at least five in the court if I remember Cerberus correctly. She only knows how many is in the court. But why is it so important we find the court now?" Hotaru asked.

"Because Serena can not become Sailor Moon, and she will not be able to become Sailor Cosmos until she becomes queen. IF we at least find her guardians, they would be able to replace her in battle until she can become her ultimate form." Trista said "But I must get going, the gates need much repair from last night. Pluto Star Power! Make Up!"

The four women stood with the cats when Sailor Pluto stood in Trista's place.

"You all know what you are to do. Hotaru maybe you should consider giving your sister a visit, Amara and Artemis you will go to the sun kingdom, Michelle, Rini and Luna you will go to the moon, I will watch you from my post. Good Luck." Pluto said, they all nodded and she left.

"Uranus Star Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Star Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Star Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Now stood sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Moon in their supers form with the two guardian cats as the pink haired girl looked around thinking.

"How will we get to where we need to go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Easy, you have me, Uranus and Neptune, our talismans work as transports." Saturn said as she made her Silence Glaive materialize in front of her. She took and raised her glaive and tapped the end down on the ground and said "Take me to the kingdom of Saturn!" she then disappeared. Neptune and Uranus willed their talismans to come before them, looked at each other and nodded.

"Sailor Moon and Luna, touch my mirror," Neptune said as they touched it, "Take us to the moon kingdom!"

"Come on Artemis," Uranus said as he jumped up to her soldier and placed his paw on her sword, "To the Sun Kingdom!" And the rest disappeared to their destinations.


	4. A visit to Saturn, Sailor Cerberus

Serena awoke earlier than normal today, and she felt sore and exhausted.

"_Man I feel like I got smashed between a semi truck and a brick of wall" _she opened her eyes and looked around, seeing blood on the floor and looking to herself seeing cuts on her skin, _"What happened?! Why do I feel so… different? So empty? So much more powerful?" _ She went over to her locket and looked at it, she opened it up to find the crystal was missing.

"OH MY GOD!! THE CRYSTAL!!" she screamed as she started to panic and look everywhere for it. _"Luna is so going to kill me, the scouts will kill me, Darien will leave me. Rini…." _Serena stopped, _"Will never be born because I won't be able to awake and wake up the world to create crystal Tokyo!"_

Meanwhile on the Planet of Saturn…

Sailor Saturn walked the halls of the once great kingdom. Now it was nothing more than piles of black granite rubble with layers of dust and cobwebs. The only thing that could be heard was the wind and the steady click of her heels as she walked down the path.

"STOP!!"

Saturn stopped in her place like the voice said.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Sailor Saturn, also known as Lady Hotaru, Crown Princess of Saturn. State your business to me now that I have the authority." Saturn said as strong as she could.

"Ah, Lady Hotaru, it has been very long, hasn't it sister?" the voice said, barking dogs could be heard in the background, "Cerberus, you may quiet yourself, Saturn tap the tip of your blade on the third tile a head of you, that will bring you to me, I know why you have come."

Sailor Saturn did as she was told and tapped the edge of the glaive on that third tile. A grey light glowed around her, and everything turned into the gates of hell. She turned around and saw her sister, petting a three headed dog, smiling at it, as the dogs three heads all licked her.

Sailor Cerberus almost was her exact twin. She had the same short black hair, same petite figure, and their fukus were almost the same. The only differences between the two girls were Cerberus' eyes were a grey green, her skirt was pitch black and had a shredded look to it, and her bows were deep grey. The center of her bow was a heart crystal shape, and she wore knee high black army boots that were a polished shiney. She also had a staff, but instead of a glaive, she had a jagged scythe, with ancient lettering on it. Her tiara was not gold, but silver with a dark grey gem.

Cerberus, her guard dog, each head had a different symbol, on the black head, had the Saturn symbol, the deep grey head had the Pluto symbol and the light grey head had a six pointed start symbol on it, and each head seemed to have its own personality. (Sailor Cerberus is the half sister of Hotaru and Trista, since both have death themes to their attacks, it seems fitting that they have a relationship of some kind to each other)

"You know why I'm here, I'm here to find out more about waking Sailor Cosmos and her Cosmis Guardians." Sailor Saturn said as she walked up to her sister and the three headed guard dog.

"There is a sailor in her court for each element, fire, water, wind, earth, death, holy, time and then there is me, the keeper, the guardian. You already have most of her court, but you need to awaken them, and find the remaining two." Sailor Cerberus recited, "In order to wake her, you need all of them here, including her, because I am the one who is to awaken her. I have the final piece of the puzzle, but in order to have that piece I need the rest of her court here."

"You said we have most of her court already? But how can that be?" Saturn asked. Her sister just smiled faintly.

"Think of the strongest kingdoms in this system. Think of some of your powerful allies, and I believe you will figure it out in due time." The guardian said, "but sister, feel free to call me if you need me, I have Cerberus well trained to take my spot should I need to leave. But you should get going, and for the record, she does not have to be Queen in order to become Sailor Cosmos. That is just a myth."

Saturn bowed to her sister, and petted Cerberus goodbye, bid her sister farewell as she lifted her glaive and tapped the staff end to the ground.

"TAKE ME BACK TO EARTH!!"

In a flash of violet light, Sailor Saturn was gone, and back on planet Earth.

"Hotaru, if you wake her too soon, Crystal Tokyo will not exist the way you all know it to."


	5. The Lunarian Archives

Announcement: Thank you all for your reviews thus far, I will put them at the end of the story. I will try to updated as much as I can, but it is finals time and I am in middle of moving, so bear with me!! I know I'm not the best writer, but I hope it is good! Thanks for reading!! Crowned Phoenix

On the Moon…

Luna walked ahead of Neptune and Sailor Moon towards the old throne room. Sailor Moon gazed at her surroundings as they walked around, ooo'ing and ahh'ing. Neptune just smiled gently.

"Small Lady, you never have been here before have you?" Neptune asked the young teen soldier.

"No I haven't Neptune, but I'm sorta wishing my mom would have restored the palace, even the rubble looks beautiful. Marble floors and pillars with fountains on top. It's beautiful, more beautiful then Crystal Tokyo. Why did she choose to rule on earth? I think we should restart the Silver Millenium, and the castles on the other planets, restore them. Don't you think so Neptune?" Rini said.

"Yes, now that I think of it, that would be nice, very nice. I think Neo Queen Serenity only chose Earth because of your father." Neptune explained. Luna stopped and so did the soldiers, they were in the throne room before the throne, the cat turned around.

"Sailor Mini Moon, I mean, Sailor Moon, Princess Small Lady Serenity, will you awaken Queen Serenity's spirit for us?" luna asked the young princess.

"I guess, but how do I do it?"

"Will the crystal out, and ask your grandmother to appear before you, she never denies her children." The cat explained.

Sailor Moon placed her arms in front of her as if she were in prayer and closed her eyes. Soon a bright light emitted from the girl, and as she stretched her arms out before her, the Imperial Silver Crystal came forth.

"Grandmother, please let me meet you!" Rini said quietly. Luna looked at the crystal and then at Neptune.

"Sailor Neptune, would you please scan the crystal with your mirror?" luna asked. Neptune nodded and scanned the crystal.

"It's the real crystal Luna."

"But the Silver Crystal was merged with the Phoenix Ruby last night!"

"The reason my granddaughter has the true silver crystal is because it became her star seed Luna. She is the new heir to the moon now, so it gets bestowed to her. The crystal is free of time and space, and can repair itself for when it deems necessary." That same airy voice said.

"Queen Serenity!" the three of them exclaimed and all bowed.

"How many times do I have to say it Luna? I do not need nor want such formalities, I am no longer queen, please remember that Luna, Sailor Neptune, and Rini, you are my granddaughter you do not need to bow either. Now please get up, I know why you are here." The spirit of the former queen said. The cat and two soldier got up, the soldiers started glowing in their respective colors, Neptune in Aqua and Moon in pink, next thing they knew they were in their lady/princess gowns.

"Ah, much better. Remember this palace is destroyed, no one will come here to harm us, besides you are all more powerful this way. Neptune looked at herself in her aqua mirror, she had her Neptunian symbol on her forehead and a very elegant silk satin gown of aqua gracefully covering her body. It was a spaghetti strap dress with tiny turquoise gems stitched into it, a loose navy ribbon was tied into a bow on her left side, with the ends stretching out to the bottom of the dress, the very tips barely dragging on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew what our royal dresses looked like your highness. But this is incredibly beautiful!" Lady Neptune exclaimed. Queen Serenity smiled, she knew Rini would not be surprised because her dress is the same as it is in the future, but the planetary soldiers never knew what their dresses were to look like.

"Lady Michelle, each soldiers uniform is different from the others, just like each royalty's dress is different from the next, in fact I don't even believe Lady Amara even wears a dress!" The queen laughed, "Anyways to the basement archives."

Quite sometime later, they were in the basement of the palace in the archives, Luna was tapping away at the computer as Queen Serenity told stories of the Moon Kingdom to her granddaughter. Neptune on the other hand was in the very far back of the room, the most ancient of it all, trying to decipher old Lunarian script with her mirror.

Suddenly the room flashed in a garnet color and before the Queen and Small Lady stood Sailor Pluto. The soldier of time knelt before the royal family.

"Your Highness, Small Lady, the future is changing. Small Lady do not lose the time key, it is the only reason you will be able to stay here with us for now." Pluto said. Neptune watched from the very back of the room, as Luna turned around and Rini gasped.

"The future has changed that bad Sailor Pluto?" The queen asked, the soldier nodded.

"Yes. If we can not find a way to repower Serena before the ecological disaster, Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist. But if we can repower her, Crystal Tokyo will not be Crystal Tokyo. Serena has really done some damage and I don't know if she knew this would happen or realize this could happen." Sailor Pluto continued, "But the thing is, I can not find too much about the future possible Crystal Tokyo. I only see King Endymion, no Neo Queen Serenity, and as far as I can see Rini, I can't find you. I'm sorry."

The young pink haired princess began to cry as the ancient queen tried to comfort her. Neptune and Pluto met eye to eye and the time guardian started to walk back towards the ocean goddess. As she walked back there, her uniform turned into her gown. Her gown was a deep burgundy almost black velveteen dress. It had a halter top appearance with a nice vcut that went to the very center of her cleavage, showing off her breasts quite nicely but still leaving some to the imagination. A tiny gold belt 

with garnet studs wrapped around her waist, and a slit up the right leg of her dress, which stopped at mid to the upper thigh.

"Lady Pluto, would you help me decipher the Lunarian writing back here?" Neptune asked as the woman nodded to her.

After some time the two women were able to decipher most of the text.

**The Cosmic Guardians are fabled to represent each element. These elements are: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Time, Holy and Death. The awakening of the Cosmic soldier is to be determined by the guardian of the three headed beast when the representatives of each element come forth together. It does not need to be done when it is life or death, but when they need to have the one with power in order to reawaken the world they love. Each must be awakened in their true ancient forms for the Cosmos soldier to awaken.**

Pluto and Neptune looked at each other. Neptune decided to break the silence.

"Does that mean you and Saturn are part of the cosmic guard?"

"I don't know Neptune, but we should probably be heading back now."

The two women walked back to the royal family and the cat guardian. They all paid their respect to the queen and left back for Earth.


	6. On Planet Kinmoku

On Kinmoku….

Princess Kakyuu stood on the balcony in her private chambers looking into the night sky.

"_Why is it I feel that Sailor Moon is no more? I felt such a disturbance from their solar system last night. I wonder if my starlights felt it too. Sailor Galaxia would know. I'm afraid she's either on her way here, or on her way there, I wish she would come here first. I long to go back there, I felt like I was missing part of myself."_ She thought to herself. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Healer your highness."

"Come in Healer." The startlight then came into her princess's bed chambers.

"Three sailor soldiers are here to speak with you. Sailor Galaxia is one of them, Sailor Pluto is the second but the third, I'm not sure who she is, they are in the throne room waiting for your presence." The silver haird starlight explained. Kakyuu nodded and followed her guardian to the throne room. In the throne room were her remaining starlights, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Pluto, also an unknown but familiar soldier that held a jagged scythe in her hands.

"What has happened Sailor Pluto?" Kakyuu asked as she surveyed her audience. Sailor Pluto stepped forward and explained what Serena did the other night, leaving out why she wished on the crystal.

"Princess Kakyuu, we are facing a great threat, not an enemy, but the possible destruction of our princess. She has been beating herself up on the inside since you all left. I know that in order to save her, we have to awaken her true form, but doing so, she loses Crystal Tokyo. I can't see much into the future, except there is no Crystal Tokyo anymore. A different kingdom, and a different ruling I see, but nothing else. I sent Sailor Neptune, Luna and Sailor moon to the moon kingdom to look into the archives and I joined them myself, we found some answers, but not much. And its not the sailor moon you know, its her daughter from the future, she is safe here and taking her mothers role as sailor moon, since Serena can no longer become her. Uranus and Artemis are currently on the Sun Kingdom searching for more information, that is the other half of Serena's background, while Saturn visited her sister." Pluto explained.

"Wait! Are you saying, Princess Serenity, who was Eternal Sailor Moon, is the Crown Princess of the Cosmos?!" Sailor Galaxia exclaimed.

"Yes she is Galaxia." A small voice said from behind the two older soldiers.

"So you have decided to speak sister?" the Time Guardian asked the third soldier. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be a look a like to sailor Saturn.

"The reason I look familiar to you Princess Kakyuu is because you have met me before, back when Galaxia was under control of Chaos. I'm the guardian of the Gates of Hell, Sailor Cerberus, sister to Sailor Saturn, the guardian of death and Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time."

Everyone else in the room except for Pluto gasped. Sailor Cerberus walked up to stand by her sister. Sailor Cerberus might look exactly like Sailor Saturn, but she had the complexion and height of the Plutonian next to her.

"My guess is you probably would like us to return to Earth, isn't it Sailor Pluto, Sailor Cerberus?" Kakyuu asked. The two nodded.

"You will also have my help, I owe Princess Serenity my life, many many times over." Galaxia stated. Kakyuu looked at her starlights, at Star Fighter in particular who seemed to just stand there with no emotion crossing her face.

"_Why aren't you happy? Worried? You seem emotionless about going back to Earth, have you already forgotten Fighter?" _

"IF I remember right, there is an old teleporter here from back when Kinmoku and the Sun Kingdom were allies?" Sailor Cerberus asked.

"Yes there is, and it still works. We had to shut it down on our end by order of King Apollo when Queen Beryl began her siege of your System." Kakyuu said as she led the way.

"King Apollo did his best to protect what he could. He enlisted the outer planets for help while he cloaked the Moon Kingdom with the help of the inner planets, he wanted to protect his daughter, but the screen wore off nearly two decades after the first attack, the night Princess Serenity met Prince Endymion." Pluto continued.

The group reached the transporter and everyone hopped in except for Sailor Cerberus.

"Aren't you joining us Sailor Cerberus?" Kakyuu asked.

"No, not right now, I have to get back to the gates and make sure that Cerberus didn't let any of the dead out to play with them. OR to make sure they didn't break the gates like they did the last time I left them alone for too long. I swear at 3000 years old they'd be through the puppy stage by now! But good luck on the sun." Sailor Cerberus said as she hit the close button and hit send. She watched and waited until the machine stopped making noise and saw they were gone. She then returned back to her post.


	7. Trust me, it can get worse

Serena was still in her room panicking. Everything was thrown about in her room, clothes hung off the lights, the mattress over turned and a very distressed moon princess sitting in the center of her room crying.

"they are all going to kill me!! Rini I am so very sorry. I am such a clutz!!" Serena scolded herself. Soon her communicator went off, she picked it up and looked at it. Mars. "Great!! This is just what I need." She flipped the communicator open.

"SERENA!! Why aren't you at the temple!! We all felt a strange power surge last night!! We are all meeting about it, remember we ALL called you this morning about it!" Raye yelled at her. Serena didn't bother to wipe her tears away, they still kept coming.

"I'm sorry Raye, I misplaced something very important and I can't find it." Serena explained.

"That's a new excuse meatball brain. What did you lose, your head?!"

"No, something more important than that." Serena said as she tried to avoid telling them it's the crystal.

"Well as long as you didn't lose your locket or the crystal, I think you should get your butt down here, NOW!!"

"Well,…. Raye… that's the thing…"

"SERENA!! YOU DID NOT LOSE THAT CRYSTAL DID YOU?" Raye was met with silence. "YOU ARE SUCHA MEATBALL BRAIN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SAILOR SCOUT!! AND DEFINITELY NOT THE MOON PRINCESS!! Don't bother coming to the temple. You can't transform without the crystal you are no longer a sailor soldier, and I will take a vote right now of the inner soldiers if we want to be your guardians anymore. I do not." Amy was then on the screen.

"How could you lose the crystal Serena? I'm sorry but you lost your power, I will not protect you." The screen was then handed over to Lita who just shook her head and passed it to Mina.

"Sorry Serena, but I may not be responsible, but even I wouldn't misplace that. It's time for me to take over as leader now." The screen then went blank.

Serena just stared at the black screen on her communicator in shock. _"How could they… They never called to tell me about the meeting… Power Surge last night? They were my friends… No longer a scout… Venus is the new leader… Do the outers agree with this?... I lost Rini!!" _ Serena started to cry loudly and deeply, a cry that let loose all the pain, the anger and the betrayal.

Meanwhile at the home of the outer sailor soldiers….

Rini, Hotaru and Michelle were discussing what they had found out when Michelle's mirror appeared before her.

"Mama, what's going on?" Hotaru asked. Michelle grabbed on to the mirror and looked at it. It revealed a very very upset Serena.

"Rini, its time for us to go see your mom of this time. All of us are going." Michelle said.

Few minutes later…

Michelle, Hotaru and Rini knocked on the door of the Tsukino residence. Serena's brother Sammy opened the door wearing earmuffs.

"Rini! You're home!! Maybe you can shut Serena up!!" Sammy yelled about the noise of the wailing sister. The three looked at each other and ran up the stairs to Serena's room.

"Serena?" Rini said. Suddenly she stopped wailing and looked and saw an older Rini, about her own age staring at her.

"Rini? Michelle? Hotaru?"

"Oh Serena, whats wrong?" Michelle asked as the three entered the room and closed the door.

"I lost the crystal. The inner scouts no longer want me. They all voted they will never protect me again." She explained as the tears started to well up again.

"But Serena, the crystal isn't lost." Rini told her.

"That's right, Rini now controls it. She is sailor moon now. You made a wish last night on the crystal, a very powerful wish." Hotaru explained.

"I'll finish explaining." All four girls turned around to see Luna, "Serena, you made a wish to forget. The strength of the wish broke the crystal, your mother and your father came to repair the crystal, because you were,…." Luna couldn't finish.

"Dead?" Serena asked. The cat just nodded.

"Luna, I feel an evil coming, if Serena can't transform, and the inner scouts have given up on protecting her, they are her guard, and they decline to be that, now what is to happen?" Michelle asked. Luna seemed to ponder this for quite sometime. Then Serena broke the silence.

"Michelle, Hotaru, I know I need to ask Amara and Trista, but would you be my guard?" she asked quietly.

"Serena, you know it is our duty to protect you, you do not need to ask." Michelle said.

"Yeah Sere. We will even find a way for you to become a sailor soldier again and train you to become better." Hotaru chipped in.

"Hey! What about me?" Rini said.

"You are Sailor Moon now, the inner soldiers are your guard now. They said they wouldn't guard me anymore, they didn't say Sailor Moon." Serena said.

"That's right Rini, you and I should get over to the temple right away, they are having a meeting. Lets go." Luna said, Rini started to pout, but got up and left with the cat. Serena and the two outers were about to start making arrangements when the phone rang. Serena picked it up.

"Hello?" Serena asked.

"Serena, its Darien."

"Hi Muffin! How are you?" she asked chipper.

"Raye called me to the meeting. I arrived after they made their decision. They filled me in."

Serena was silent as her smile started to fade. Michelle and Hotaru watched closely, knowing what was probably going to happen.

"How could you be so immature and irresponsible enough to lose the Silver Crystal? Now Rini will never be born."

"Darien, I can explain…"

"Serena, I don't want to hear it. We are done. Permanently. I was only staying with you because of Rini. I don't want a perfectly planned future, I want to be a doctor and not a king. You cut Rini out of the picture by losing the crystal. So therefore I have no reason to stay with you. Good bye." He hung up. Serena stood there shocked for quite some time, the only noise was the sound of the dial tone. Michelle and Hotaru started to walk towards her to comfort her when the phone fell from her hands and broke upon impact with the floor.


	8. Sun Kingdom

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, there's been a LOT going on. I will try to update more as my time is becoming more of my own, sorry for the long long wait everyone!

-Crowned Phoenix

On the sun….

Uranus and Artemis walked carefully on the bright star. Sailor Uranus held her space sword in her hand at her side with the white cat at her ankles on the other side.

"So Artemis, is it possible the flames of the sun are just a barrier to protect the kingdom?" the tall woman asked.

"Without a doubt Uranus, not too many people know but Luna was the advisor for the Moon Kingdom, and I was the High Advisor for the Sun Kingdom until its end and King Apollo sent me to his wife Queen Serenity." Artemis explained.

"You mean Serena is not only the princess of the moon but also of the sun too?" she asked as they continued walking, they seemed to have been in what might have been a market place. Everything was intact as if everyone just disappeared.

"Yes that's right. She did have a sister, well half sister. King Apollo was married before Queen Serenity, to Queen Olivia, she was from a different galaxy but I can't remember. Both daughters of Apollo neither bore the mark of the sun, their descendents might, but we already know that Rini bears the mark of the moon." The cat continued on, "Uranus just so you know, I was the High Advisor to King Apollo but Hotaru's sister, Sailor Cerberus, she was his second advisor."

"So then was Luna the High Advisor for the moon kingdom? And was one of us scouts her second advisor?" she questioned the cat. He nodded.

"The only one that could fill that post can be an immortal sailor soldier, Sailor Cerberus is immortal because she is a guardian, specifically the guardian of the gates of Hell and the River Styx." He continued to explain. Uranus paused in her walk to let her mind think some more, she brought her hand up to her chin and looked upwards.

"So then Pluto was the Junior Advisor?" The white cat nodded, "Artemis, look ahead, I believe we have found the castle." The cat looked up and stood there as if he was in shock. "Artemis, is there something wrong?"

"No Uranus, its just been so long. Lets go." The white cat started sprinting off towards the castle. The soldier stood there and chuckled to herself. _"I hope he doesn't think this is a race, he knows I'll win. I'm as fast as the wind." _ She then started running to the castle herself but as she ran her soldier outfit disappeared and grew into a what seemed today a business outfit. IT was a very simple navy blue satin top that was feminine but yet masculine with a button up front and a high v neckline, her bottoms were of the same material and were in a bell bottom style. The buttons on the top were of gold and the whole suit had a very faint gold swirl design that would remind you of the wind patterns.

"_What… am… I… wearing??" _ she thought as she looked down and observed her self.

After sometime the two were in the throne room resting on some benches the princess of Uranus thought deeply as she examined the room. _"I wonder if Michelle and Hotaru are fairing better than us. We has searched most of the palace and found nothing so far…"_


End file.
